Une vie (presque) parfaite
by Castle-SPN156-Bones
Summary: Et si le père de Rick ne les avait jamais abandonné ? Est ce que ca changerait l'avenir de Rick ? Et bien j'ai réfléchis a la question :) ( AU)


**Salut tous le monde :D**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction . Désolé pour ceux qui attendent la suite de ma fic questions de merites mais j'avoue que je suis a court d'idees :/ Mais vous inquietez pas j'y reflechis**

**Un grand merci a DrWeaver pour ses conseils :D**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews :D**

**Une vie (presque) parfaite **

**Un jeune homme se réveille en sursaut . 9h06! Et merde! se dit-il. Il s'est encore reveillé trop tard , et rater la moitié de son cours sur le droit penal . Il s'habilla rapidement, remit en place a l'aide de sa main la meche rebelle qui lui barrait le front, se brossa les dents . Il descendit brusquement les escaliers et percuta sa mère au passage. **

**- Pardon 'Man**

**- Richard , pourquoi te presses-tu ainsi ? dit-elle blasée**

**Son père arriva dans la pièce pour encourager sa femme **

**- Ta mère a raison fils , tu es trop nerveux**

**- Désolé 'Pa mais j'ai encore raté mon cours**

**- Richard , tu es a l'université c'est pas grave si tu arrives en retard dit-il en levant les yeux aux ciel**

**Pendant que ses parents lui fesait un serment il preparait son sac , quand il eut fini il prit ses clés et se dirigea vers la porte tout en continuant la discussion **

**- 'Pa , j'ai besoin de ce cours . Bon j'y vais a tantot **

**Il embrassa sa mere et partit . Il sortit ses clés de voiture et entra dans sa voiture . Il fallait normalement 40 minutes de trajet entre San fransico et l'université. Si il se depechait il y arriverait en 25 minutes.**

**En effet il arriva en moins d'une demi heure a l'université de Stanford . Stanford , l'une des meilleures université du pays ou le taux de reussite en droit etait quasi total . Cela n'avait pas été son premier choix , d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais voulu faire ce choix. Mais il n'avait eu le droit a la parole. Son père ayant tracé son avenir avant même sa naissance. Alexander Peters et Martha Rodgers , ses parents. Leurs histoire était digne d'un film des années 40. A l'époque , son père etait un espion a la CIA mais sa naissance eut le don de changer tous les plans de ses parents. En effet , son père étant en mission lorsqu'il eut rencontré sa mere . Ils se rencontrèrent durant une répresentation théatrale donnée par Martha. Ils se firent vite connaissance et tomberent rapidement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils sautèrent le pas tout aussi rapidement. Ce n'est que quelque jours plus tard que la nouvelle tomba , Martha était enceinte. Le jeune père prit donc une décision qui changea sa vie vu qu'il décida d'abandonner son travail d'espion pour devenir un simple agent de la CIA.**

**Il était un père formidable , toujours a l'ecoute, en train d'encourager son fils unique sauf pour son choix de carriere. Le jeune homme se rappelait très bien de la reaction de son père quand il lui avait annoncé son choix de métier.**

**FLASH BACK**

**L'adolescent de 17 ans rentra précipitamment à la maison. Il devait ABSOLUMENT voir son père car aujourd'hui il avait eu une illumination au cours d'orientation. Cela fesait des mois qu'il y pensait sans jamais y réfléchir sérieusement. Mais cette fois-ci , il était sur de son choix. Il voulait etre ecrivain et il etait tres pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle a ses parents. Il se dirigea son rapidement au salon ou se trouvait son pere. Quand il entra , celui leva les yeux vers lui , puis voyant que son fils voulait parler il posa son journal pour l'ecouter.**

**- Papa , j'ai trouvé mon futur métier. Tu vas A-D-O-R-E . Cela fait des mois que j'y pense et que j'hésite mais tantot on a eu un cours d'orientation . Et tout est devenu clair! Ca y est je sais , je veux devenir écrivain **

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ecrivain , je veux écrire des livres , je suis doué tu sais . Mme Jackson , ma prof d'anglais , dit que j'ai ca dans le sang. Et puis j'ai deja commence a ecrire un livre , c'est dingue j'y avais jamais pense mais c'est ca que je veux faire dit-il d'un ton enjoué**

**- Non , il n'en ait pas question ! dit-il énervé **

**-Quoi mais ...**

**- Il est hors de question que mon fils devienne un raté! Ce n'est pas un valeur sûre ; écrivain pff j'aurais vraiment tout entendu . Tu te fous de moi ou quoi !? Tu sais combien c'est dur de percer dans ce métier! Il faut d'abord écrire un bon livre , puis trouver un agent , ce qui ne court pas les rues! Ensuite trouver une maison d'éditions qui veuille bien accepter de LIRE ton livre parce que tu crois que ca marche comme ca toi. dit-il furieux**

**- Mais 'Pa , écoute ..**

**- Non c'est toi qui va m'ecouter , tu ne deviendras pas écrivain , c'est bien compris !?**

**- Mais Papa j'ai vraiment envie de faire ce travail-là . Depuis que j'ai 12 ans j'ecris des histoires , maman a toujours que j'etais doué pourquoi je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux , toi tu as eu le choix !**

**- Tant que tu seras sous mon toit tu feras ce que je te dit !**

**Ils étaient face a face s'affrontant du regard. Le jeune homme les poings fermes contre ses hanches**

**- Je t'ai toujours dit que tu serais bien en avocat , ca c'est un vrai métier. En plus on habite pas loin de Stanford , tu devrais pensé a aller visiter et t'inscrire.**

**- Je ne veux pas etre avocat je veux vivre de ma passion , de ce que j'aime et non m'ennuyer toute ma vie **

**- Et pourtant tu n'as pas le choix , la discussion est close , file dans ta chambre**

**L'ado lui lanca un regard noir et monta les escaliers . Il ferma sa porte avec rage.**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**Il sortit de sa voiture toujours dans ses pensees , tellement loin dans son esprit qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui se dirigeait vers lui. Ils se percuterent violemment ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber les cours de la personne. Rick se hata a se baisser pour aider a ramasser ses feuilles.**

**- Pardon j'etais ailleurs **

**- Oh c'est pas grave , j'aurais du faire attention aussi**

**C'est au son de cette voix qu'il releva les yeux. Et la , il se perdit dans un paradis couleur émeraude. C'était une jeune femme plus jeune que lui de 4 ans de son point de vue . Elle etait grande , avait des yeux magnifiques de couleur verts et ces boucles brunes ne la rendait que plus magnifique. Il resta plante la , a l'admirer pendant de longues minutes . Ce n'est que que quand elle lui tendit sa main en se présentant qu'il sortit de sa contemplation.**

**- Kate Beckett , je suis en premiere année de droit**

**Il n'avait de 3 ans de differences en fin de compte**

**- Richard Peters , je suis en troisieme année de droit aussi **

**Ils se sourirent pendant quelques secondes avant que Kate baisse les yeux.**

**- Désolé mais je dois y aller suis en retard , j'ai eu du mal a trouver mon local dit-elle**

**- Oh non t'inquiète pas , je dois aussi y aller , dis si tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver des locaux viens me trouver je t'aiderais .**

**- Serieusement , merci c'est gentil , a plus tard ?**

**- J'espere bien dit-il en souriant**

**Elle reprit sa route sans se retourner. Il l'observa pendant de longues minutes puis reprit son chemin**

**Alors vos avis ca vous plait !?**


End file.
